what more the hurts?
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: que es lo que mas duele?, perder el amor, dejar todo al olvido ser infeliz, todo esto es vivido por dos seres que buscan la forma de decir uno a otro tras cometer error tras error dejando su amor al olvido llenando su alma de rencor
1. i saw again

What hurts the most?

[Sasuhinaita]

I saw again

_**-okasan! Okasan!! **__**Hemos llegado-gritaron un par de niños azabaches de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad**_

_**-eh? Mikoto fugaku que hacen despiertos tan temprano-contesto la madre de los pequeños algo somnolienta pues para ella no era tan agradable viajar de noche mucho menos amanecer en un avión**_

_**-pero si otto-san ya se levanto!-gritaron los niños felices**_

_**-eh?-volteo su rostro al asiento de lado pero no encontró a su ahora amado-a donde fue niños?-pregunto la mujer bostezando del cansancio**_

_**-estoy aquí hinata no te preocupes-se escucho la voz ronca y firme de un hombre que estaba a lado de ella posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer-vete a lavar el rostro esta un poco sucio-dijo este mientras tomaba asiento y con una de sus manos tomaba delicadamente el mentón de esta provocando que sus miradas chocaran, ella estaba nerviosa al topar con esa mirada tan oscura y profunda como la noche parecía como si fuese la primera vez que las había visto, se puso nerviosa al notar como esas oscuras orbes la miraban haciéndola sonrojar y bajar un poco la mirada, el no podía dejar de ver esas blanquecinas orbes que asemejaban a la nieve no estas no se podían comparar con ella ya que esta eran mas hermosas, pudo notar como la mujer se sonrojaba fuertemente eso lo hacia recordar que a pesar de los años ella seguía conservando esa pura inocencia haciéndolo quererle mas, quería seguir así de hecho podía hacerlo por la eternidad pero para su desgracia pronto arribarían a su destino, Tokio, nuevamente esa ciudad que le traía tanto buenos y malos recuerdos el lugar donde conoció a la mujer de sus sueños a la mujer de su ahora nueva vida, pero también el lugar donde poco la perdía, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al notar que esa mujer tan bella bajaba la mirada haciéndolo volver a la realidad-ve pronto aterrizaremos es cuestión de minutos-dijo este haciendo volver a la mujer a la realidad**_

_**-hai-dijo sonrojada-mikoto, fugaku siéntense en su lugar pronto…-no te preocupes yo me encargo de ellos-interrumpió el hombre con media sonrisa en el rostro-ve se hace tarde-la mujer fue al baño cuando llego se encontró con una mujer no le tomo mucha importancia ya que tenia prisa por limpiarse pronto llegaría y volvería a ver a su familia y no se quería ver desalineada, su familia la recordó por unos momentos pero fueron escasos ya que la mujer que se encontraba junto a ella le empezó a hacer platica.**_

_**-tiene una hermosa familia-dijo la mujer suspirando-se ven tan felices, sus hijos su esposo son realmente hermosos una gran familia feliz y unida-complemento la mujer mirando fijamente a hinata**_

_**-arigato…-agradeció por esas hermosas palabras que le había dicho aquella mujer, era cierto tenia un par de hermosos hijos, un "esposo" al pensar en aquello eso en verdad la hacia feliz, tenia todo lo que quería, una gran carrera un familia éxito amor cariño lo que siempre algún día anhelo lo tenia ya y eso la hacia tan feliz nada podía arruinar tanta felicidad no en esos momentos pronto serian una familia completa y feliz la llenaba de orgullo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos de nuevo por esa mujer-yo quisiera ser tan feliz como usted tener lo que usted tiene soy tan desdichada a pesar de que puedo tener todo lo que quiera con el simple hecho de ordenarlo o comprarlo pero el amor es algo que no se puede comprar se tiene que encontrar, no es cierto-pregunto esta a hinata con aire desolador-cierto no se puede comprar, pero no pierda la esperanza vera que algún día lo encontrara, o ya lo ha encontrado pero usted no le ha hecho caso-respondió esta con una gran sonrisa que hizo que la mujer cambiara su semblante triste por uno mas alegre esta agradeció y salió del lugar dejando a una feliz hinata. Pronto el avión aterrizo llegaron al aeropuerto ella estaba realmente feliz volvería a ver a su padre a su hermana y a su primo a toda su familia y viviría feliz como en un cuento de hadas pero todo esto se vino al recordar a esa persona que la había hecho sufrir.**_

_**-otto-san!! Ven pronto vamos por las maletas ya quiero llegar a ver a mi abuelito-grito el pequeño fugaku dando unos saltos de alegría interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre-otto-san a que no nos alcanza-grito ahora la pequeña mikoto que salió corriendo sin saber a donde seguida por su hermano gemelo los niños salieron disparados de la alegría por fin conocerían a su abuelo y tíos**_

_**-yo voy por ellos tu ve a la cafetería y pide algo pronto te alcanzaremos-dijo firmemente el azabache caminando en la dirección de los niños pero se detuvo a oír lo que decía su amada-por favor cuídalos-dijo esta nerviosa tenia un presentimiento pero no sabia si era bueno o malo, sabia que no tenia la necesidad de decirlo puesto que el siempre había cuidado de ellos como a su vida los quería tanto como ella o quizás mas, esta fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que sentía como el azabache le acariciaba lentamente el mentón-como a mi vida ustedes tres son mi gran tesoro no dejaría que nada malo les pasara-dijo este bajando lentamente la mano para tomar las de ella mientras le plantaba lentamente un dulce beso en la mejilla para luego marcharse en busca de los pequeños, dejando a una sonrojada hinata.**_

_**-ittai-dijeron al unisonó un par de pequeños que caían bruscamente al piso**_

_**-hmhp par de chiquillos-dijo un hombre con voz fría y ronca, que apenas lograban distinguir**_

_**-gomen…gomennasai-se disculpo la pequeña mikoto con la mirada baja**_

_**-no tienes que disculparte, son tan pequeños que el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo por poco los piso-dijo groseramente el hombre con el que habían chocado**_

_**-hmhp-soltó un pequeño bufido el pequeño fugaku molesto por la actitud del hombre-vamos mikoto no le hagas caso este señor es un gruñón-agrego el chico tomando la mano de su hermanita dispuestos a irse pero el hombre les había impedido el paso-ahora que quiere-dijo el pequeño niño molesto-como te llamas?-pregunto el hombre un poco intrigado pero sin cambiar el semblante, se agacho lentamente a la altura de los pequeños y los miro fijamente pero entro en un gran asombro, ellos también entraron en este al notar mas de cerca al hombre que a pesar de los lentes le encontraban un gran parecido a su padre, el hombre se paro aun asombrado del gran parecido que tenían esos niños a esa persona que amo que amaba se confundió mentalmente pero físicamente seguía con la misma pose de arrogancia-eh dicho como se llaman?-dijo nuevamente el chico ahora con una voz mas tétrica que atemorizo a los niños, estos a pesar de haber encontrado el gran parecido entre el hombre y su padre le temían, el hombre se molesto al no tener respuesta estuvo a punto de gritar cuando escucho una voz desgraciadamente familiar**_

_**-hmhp tanto tiempo sin vernos sasuke ototo-baka-escucho, mientras el dueño de la voz aparecía detrás de los niños sorprendiéndolos-otto-san!!-gritaron los niños al escuchar la voz de su padre detrás de ellos, voltearon y ahí se encontraba su padre a la persona que tanto admiraban y querían, estos saltaron hacia el y lo abrazaron, se sentían protegidos de aquel hombre que les causaba temor pero aun les quedaba una duda habían escuchado bien el era el hermano de su padre se preguntaban mentalmente ambos pequeños, mientras que el hombre de los lentes se quedo anonadado había escuchado bien otto-san acaso el era el padre de aquellos chiquillos, si el era se respondió ante su pregunta, pero quien había sido la tonta que había caído a sus pies.**_

_**-mikoto, fugaku hay que ir por las maletas su madre nos espera en la cafetería, no hay que hacerla esperar, si se apresuran pronto llegaremos con su abuelo y pronto verán a su prima tomoyo-dijo el padre de los niños ordenando que se fueran hacia la paquetería los niños obedecieron y se fueron dejando a los dos hombres solos después de todo la paquetería estaba muy cerca ahí esperarían a su padre.**_

_**-que haces aquí itachi?-pregunto molesto el hombre lentes**_

_**-nada especial sasuke y tu?-contesto el otro-no te hagas el gracioso que no te queda-rugió un sasuke molesto-hmhp lo que digas me tengo que ir tengo "asuntos" mas importantes que oírte gritar-dijo el hombre mayor-"asuntos" ahora así se les llaman así a los mocosos-dijo el menor soltando una sonrisa llena de arrogancia-eso a ti no te importa son mis hijos, mi familia, y eso a ti no te incumbe-bufo el hombre mayor-hmhp es cierto eso no me importa pobre de la idiota que se caso contigo-dijo el menor soltando nuevamente una sonrisa maquiavélica, haciendo que su hermano le tomara por el cuello-no te permitiré que hables mal de ella o de mis hijos ellos son lo mas importante para mi entendiste dijo el mayor soltando un golpe al rostro de su hermano**_

_**-otto-san!! Grito una voz aterrorizada al ver como se encontraba su padre nunca lo había visto de esa manera que de una u otra forma la aterraba quiso salir corriendo pero fue detenida por su hermano que la abrazaba atrayéndola a su pecho para que esta no viera a su padre que se encontraba furioso**_

_**-recobro la cordura al oír el grito de su pequeña hija, y noto que tenia el puño alzado y su hermano estaba tirado en el piso sangrando pero sonriendo sínicamente esto lo hizo enfurecer otra vez estaba apunto de lanzarse sobre el pero nuevamente volvió a la realidad al escuchar ahora los sollozos de sus pequeños hijos y sin dudarlo fue a consolarlos dejando solo a su hermano**_

_**-tranquilos todo esta bien me perdonan-dijo el hombre agachado a la altura de los pequeños abrezándolos paternalmente-a lo lejos un par de ojos oscuros miraban tan llenos de rabia aquella bella escena se sentía tan mal se reprochaba así mismo por que el no podía ser feliz como es que ese imbécil que tenia por hermano era tan feliz después de que este le arrebatara el amor de su vida y ahora estuviera casado y hasta con hijos todo lo que un día soñó con aquella chica incluso le puso el nombre que el quería para sus hijos como ese miserable podía tener una familia maldijo mentalmente mientras se levanta y tomaba sus cosas para luego marcharse de ahí**_

_**-eh?...Hinata…eres tu grito un rubio hiperactivo a la mujer-hinata-chan en verdad eres tu!!-grito nuevamente al parecer no lo había escuchado pero no era así la mujer lo había reconocido desde el primer instante supo quien era así que siguió su camino sin hacer mucho caso a el rubio que se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería y salió huyendo del lugar sabia que si se quedaba volvería a saber de el de esa persona que la hizo sufrir y que ya no quería ver por eso ignoro a su amigo y salió corriendo a los baños del lugar, al entrar pudo notar una cabellera rosada era de su mejor amiga al parecer esta no la noto así será mejor pensó la chica para sus adentros para luego entrar a uno de lo baños y esperar a que se calmara par luego salir del lugar.**_

_**-oyes sasuke baka no has visto a sakura-chan al parecer se perdió-dijo el rubio dirigiéndose al moreno de cabellera oscura que se encontraba de espaldas**_

_**-y yo que se? no soy su niñera para andarla cuidando y se supone que es tu novia-dijo el azabache molesto sin darle la cara al rubio**_

_**-hmhp no te tienes que poner así teme-dijo el rubio queriéndolo encarar pero el moreno no se lo permitía pero recordó algo que tal vez ayudaría a que este le diera por fin la cara-ya se tal vez fue a buscar a hinata-chan la acabo de ver pero huyo tal vez fue a buscar a sakura-chan-dijo el rubio y tal como lo pensó el moreno le dio la cara se mostro sorprendido ante lo que había dicho su hiperactivo amigo aquella mujer estaba ahí, aquella que tanto amo lo había venido a buscar sonrió ante tal idea cosa que el rubio noto pero también noto el golpe que traía en el labio-que te paso sasuke teme!!-pregunto el rubio muy curioso ya que era imposible que a su amigo el gran sasuke uchiha tuviera algún golpe o cosas por el estilo-nada que te importe dobe-contesto cortante el azabache, el rubio se molesto justo cuando iba a replicar escucho la dulce vos de su novia.**_

_**-perdón chicos, por la tardanza pero es que justo cuando te iba alcanzar me tropecé con un chico y tiro un poco de café y tuve que ir a limpiarme-dijo una peli rosa sonriente que aparecía atrás de ellos con la camisa manchada de café.**_

_**-no te preocupes sakura te traje un poco de café-dijo el rubio extendiéndole el vaso lleno del liquido-pero ten cúbrete con esto debes tener frio-dijo el rubio extendiéndole su abrigo que se había quitado para que ella se lo pusiera-sakura dime por que hinata chan no esta contigo-pregunto el rubio al no ver a la peli azul por ningún lugar, el azabache se acerco un poco mas para escuchar lo que tenia que decir su amiga sakura, sinceramente quería saber el por que ella no estaba ahí, pero que cosas decía se reclamaba mentalmente estaba preocupado por aquella chica que lo traiciono tiempo atrás, por que se preocupaba al no saber de ella se seguía reclamando pero salió de sus adentros al notar la cara sorprendida de su amiga.**_

_**-pero que dices naruto, ella no viene conmigo-dijo la peli rosa confundida-entonces que hace ella aquí la acabo de ver en la cafetería pero salió huyendo pensé que había salido a buscarte o algo así dijo el rubio confundido por lo que le había dicho su novia, pero este se sonrojo levemente al sentir el tacto de la piel de su novia sobre su frente-naruto estas seguro no estas enfermo ten-dijo la peli rosa devolviéndole el abrigo pero este se molesto un poco como es que su novia había dudado de el y por que actuaba así-no sakura-chan estoy seguro de lo que vi era ella era hinata-chan, por que te sorprende-pregunto el rubio confundido-etto…es que ella desapareció-dijo la ojijade afligida-que!! Como que hinata desapareció-se preguntaba mentalmente el ojinegro desde cuando como es que el no lo sabia por que ella no se lo había dicho se molesto un momento con la que es su amiga pero después reflexiono como se iba a enterar si estuvo cuatro años y medio en estados unidos y este le había prohibido a su amiga hablar de ella cuando esta lo intentaba quizás eso era lo que le quería decir cuando ella le trataba de recordar, que tonto se reprendió pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue el tiempo que esta había desaparecido**_

_**-que? Como? Cuando? Por que no me lo habías dicho sakura?-dijo el rubio histérico-etto…no lo se supongo que un poco después de que ustedes se fueran, yo nunca supe nada hasta un mes después cuando neji confirmo mis sospechas dijo que se había marchado que no había dicho a donde ni por que y lo ultimo que se es que vivía en china y eso me entere por la televisión lo único que se es que es una de las mejores escritoras de china y que iba a promocionar todos sus libros por todo el continente pero eso fue hace como medio año-dijo afligidamente la peli rosa pues extrañaba a su amiga una de las mejores-sakura-chan-dijo el rubio triste al ver la cara de su amada-espero y sea verdad que ella este aquí-dijo sonriente la chica mientras sonreía, el pelinegro se asombro un poco ella al igual que el habían tenido éxito en lo que ellos algún día soñaron, pero por que no había escuchado de ella si era realmente famosa, detuvo su caminata enfrente de una librería que se hallaba en el lugar ya que vio en el aparador un libro que llamo su atención, **_**"what hurts the most" **_**decía en la portada era un libro pequeño de color negro y hojas decoloradas como si fuesen antiguos pergaminos y las letras en manuscrita, rápidamente reconoció al autor de ese libro, ya que llevaba años leyendo sus historias fantásticas de el amor en la cruda realidad, esas que no terminaban en un final feliz pero sin embargo te llenaba de sentimientos extraños, sin dudarlo fue a comprarlo salió y fue en busca de sus amigos para ir a su antiguo hogar.**_

_**-abuelo!!-gritaron dos pequeños mientras corrían a los brazos de su abuelo-mikoto fugaku!-dijo el hombre feliz mientras cargaba a los pequeños en sus brazos y se dirigía donde se encontraba su hija-hinata-dijo con alegría-otto-san-contesto felizmente mientras abrazaba a este-me alegra que hayan llegado, pero por que no avisaron-queríamos darle la sorpresa no es así niños –hablo firmemente el hombre que se encontraba observando la escena mientras los niños se soltaban del agarre de su abuelo y corrían hacia el-uchiha, itachi uchiha-suspiro el hombre ojiluna-no hay mejor elección para esposo de mi hija-finalizo el hombre cerrando los ojos-me alegra que así le parezca hiashi-sama-contesto el otro mientras extendía su mano al otro-ven acá muchacho-dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba al joven sorprendido-pronto serás de la familia no hay necesidad de tantas formalidades dijo sonriente-onisan-escucharon los gritos de una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, que corría felizmente hacia la chica-onisan estas aquí!-grito una vez mas mientras abrazaba a su hermana-hanabi, me estoy ahogando…-dijo la ojiluna entrecortada mientras su pequeña hermana la soltaba-gomen…hinata…pero es que estoy feliz de verte-dijo con los ojos algo sollozantes las castaña, mientras giraba la vista hacia donde estaban dos personitas-ellos…ellos…son-dijo feliz y entrecortadamente-si hanabi ellos son tus…-kyaaaaaaaaa!!!-grito la joven interrumpiendo a su hermana mientras corría a abrazar a los pequeños-pero si son hermosos mira se parecen a itachi-san, verdad otto-san-dijo la joven mientras sonreía dulcemente a los pequeños que la miraban igualmente, mientras que hinata e itachi se tensaban ante el comentario-y neji-niisan-pregunto la peli azul para romper el incomodo silencio-a el no esta si quieren voy a avisarle-dijo la mas joven del lugar para salir en busca del teléfono-no es necesario hanabi-chan-sonó una voz desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación-neji-niisan-grito la peli azul hacia el susodicho-hinata-sama-dijo abrazándola fuertemente-miren quien esta aquí-soltó una castaña que se colocaba a lado de estos con una gran sonrisa-ten ten-la hojiblanco se soltó del agarre de su primo para abrazar fuertemente a su amiga-me da mucho gusto verte hinata-sonrió-mira ella es mi hija tomoyo-señalo la mujer a una pequeña niña de cuatro años mas o menos, de cabellos castaños recogidos en dos molletes, piel blanca y ojos de luna-konnichi wa tomoyo-saludo la hojiblanco-konnichi wa-saludo dudosa la pequeña-no le temas dijo la mujer castaña-ella es tu tía-la pequeña sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de la ojiluna-mira tomoyo te presento a mi familia ellos son mis hijos-dijo señalando a los pequeños que extrañamente ya se encontraban jugando con su primo y su hermana-mikoto y fugaku-bishonen (niño lindo)-dijo la pequeña al ver al ultimo, la peli azul sonrió, siempre le decían eso a su pequeño igual que a su padre sonrió tristemente al recordar eso pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las voces de sus pequeños.**_

_**Abrió la puerta el lugar estaba deshabitado como de costumbre, coloco sus cosas cerca del sillón mientras se tiraba a este y miraba a el blanco techo, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había decidido salir del lugar, prácticamente huyendo, aunque no lo quería admitir, solo para regresar nuevamente al mismo lugar su punto de inicio a su antigua vida, pero ahora se encontraba mas solo que de costumbre, intento cerrar los ojos para ver si podía mitigar todos los recuerdos que le traía ese lugar, pero fue en vano ya que en ese momento empezó a sonar su móvil con su típico sonido, esa música que tanto le lastimaba y le traía recuerdos amargos pero aun así no la quitaba, masoquista, tal vez pero es que no podía dejar el pasado atrás aunque lo intentara, busco su móvil dentro de su abrigo y miro la pantalla, era de esperarse que el le llamara después de desaparecer de la vista de este-que quieres naruto-contesto irritado-sakura-chan se preguntaba donde estabas y que si quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros-dijo el rubio tímidamente esperando unos gritos acompañados de unos cuantos insulto que extrañamente no llegaron-no dobe hoy no mañana te espero tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo afligidamente el ojinegro mientras colgaba el aparato dejándolo aun lado de la mesa en donde se encontraba su nuevo libro de su colección, salió de inmediato tomando el objeto mientras salía de su casa (para no decir mansión), ya que apostaba que el rubio lo iría a buscar y no le dejaría en paz, ahora solo quería estar tranquilo y relajado leyendo su nuevo tesoro, mientras trataba de desaparecer todos esos recuerdos que lo agobiaban, camino sin rumbo alguno por todas esas calles que eran muy conocidas para el por que a pesar del tiempo recordaba todo a la perfección, se canso de andar sin rumbo alguno y se paro para saber donde se encontraba, miro a su alrededor y miro detenidamente como algunas hojas secas caían de los arboles dejándolos al descubiertos y viendo como las pequeñas hojas de los cerezos rozaban delicadamente su rostro, camino un poco hasta encontrar un banco y llego hasta la zona de juegos del parque, pero extrañamente ese lugar no le parecía tan infantil ya que ese pasaje era hermoso para sus ojos, era una parte que extrañamente estaba verde en otoño apunto de entrar al invierno, miro como los pétalos de las flores blancas de los arboles caían al piso mezcladas con unos pétalos de extraño color podría decir que negros pero no sabia de donde salían estos, no le tomo tanta importancia y se sentó a leer **_**"what hurts the most?" (Lo que mas duele) **_**extraño titulo para un libro, bueno no solo un libro si no de los libros del autor, ya que casi todos sus libros tenían títulos llamativos lindos por así decirlo que reflejaban amor pero terminaban trágicamente, abrió lentamente la delicada portada de este para encontrar las mismas palabras de siempre**_

_(It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' It  
It's hard to force that smile Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken)_

_(Es tan difícil lidiar con el dolor de perderte en donde sea que estés  
Pero lo estoy haciendo  
Es tan difícil forzar una sonrisa  
Es aun más difícil  
Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento  
Pero se que si lo pudiera volver a hacer  
Cambiaria y te entregaría todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón  
Y que no te dije)_

Se sentía un completo idiota al identificarse con esas palabras pero su vida era así y no podía hacer nada más, esa era su vida eso era lo que el había escogido, y ya no había vuelta atrás, _"aun no puedo olvidarlo, todo esto me duele, pero por que en este tiempo que a pasado no puedo olvidar su aroma su presencia su amor, me siento tan inútil, el no haber luchado por su amor dejándome llevar por el rencor y la frustración, eso no me duele o me molesta en lo absoluto, pero ahora lo vuelvo a ver, siento mi corazón acelerar el ritmo, me impresiona verlo así tan de cerca, pero que puedo hacer el ahora esta mejor que yo, hizo su vida y me olvido"_, se impresiono al momento el autor había dado un giro peculiar, su historia comenzaba con una escena de dolor tal vez su final seria feliz no lo sabia pero quiso continuar _"eso me duele, como puedo ser tan egoísta si fui yo quien decidió alejarme de el, perder el tiempo con una cosa sin importancia, tan material, tan superficial, como yo"_ esas palabras le llegaron como dagas al corazón esas palabras lo describían a el, cerro los ojos bufando con molestia, esa chica lo había hecho meditar eso que estaba describiendo era el, pero como, quizás esta escritora se sentía así de mal tal vez había arruinado su vida por perseguir un sueño tan material y despectivo al igual que el, cerro el libro y miro la portada nuevamente _"night" _ese el pseudónimo del autor o mas bien la autora desconocida para el, pero tan atrayente en su manera de escribir, abrió los ojos furiosos al sentir un golpe en la nuca, miro detenidamente el lugar y pudo ver el objeto que lo causo era una pelota, que esperaba si estaba en un parque recordó camino hacia ella pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que una mujer se acercaba a esta y la recogía mientras se disculpaba con el sin darle la cara la única cosa que pudo ver fue su esbelta figura y su cabello oscuro exageradamente largo y sentir un aroma a jazmín que le llego de golpe haciéndolo suspirar, mientras veía como se alejaba quiso acercarse hacia ella así que camino donde se encontraba pero observo que estaba rodeada de unos cuantos niños así que decidió esperar a que estos se alejaran, miro detenidamente eran unas bancas con juegos aun lado y niños alrededor pero no solo cualquier niño pudo reconocer a dos de ellos eran los hijos de su hermano, pero se sobresalto mas al ver a una pequeña castaña de ojos de luna que sonreía angelicalmente, esa imagen lo perturbo un poco pero decidió no darle tanta importancia, así que fijo su mirada en aquella mujer que se encontraba sentada en el banco de enfrente con la mirada baja, no pudo observar muy bien su rostro a causa del flequillo de esta, escucho un sonido era esa música que le dolía a el proveniente del lugar de la mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-okasan! Okasan! Onegai-suplicaban los pequeños-no niños hay que desempacar-demo…okasan…onegai tomoyo también quiere ir-suplicaron los pequeños-esta bien pero al rato llegamos a desempacar-hai-gritaron felices los pequeño-pero no se si tu tío neji permita ir a tomoyo le han preguntado?-interrogo la mujer viendo la negación en los rostros de sus pequeños y en la de su pequeña sobrina-no te preocupes hinata, llévate a tomoyo servirá para distraerla-respondió la madre de tomoyo mientras veía como saltaban de alegría-bueno es hora de irnos-dijo sonriente pero se detuvo al ver como su prometido no los seguía-no iras itachi-dijo mientras veía que este negaba-me quedare a acomodar las cosas así cuando llegues no te preocupes por eso-dijo firmemente acercándose a su prometida tomándola por la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-kawaii-suspiraron las pequeñas al ver la escena mientras el pequeño solo bufaba, los adultos sonrieron mientras se miraban-nos vemos llegaremos a la hora de la comida-se despidió la mujer llevándose al trió de pequeños-kirei, honto ni kirei (hermoso, realmente hermoso)-dijo en susurro al ver el parque tan hermoso que estaba frente a su ojos pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar los gritos de los pequeños que reían felizmente-hay que jugar futbol-dijo el pequeño mientras tiraba el balón hacia donde estaba su hermana-sonrió, mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse-leía muy entretenida aquel libro que traía en sus manos era su autor favorito desde hace un par de años "truth" (la verdad)_"tal vez solo la verdad eso es lo que esperaba, no se que paso por que tuvo que ser así ya no quiero seguir no sin ella aquí, pero debo salir adelante, por ellos, son lo único que me quedan y esta vez no pienso perderlos, no pienso quedarme a ver como los lastiman, solo quiero despertar de esta pesadilla que estoy viviendo, por que, por que precisamente hoy" _detuvo su lectura al sentir como jalaban delicadamente su vestido giro la vista a ver quien era que la llamaba-okasan, fugaku voló la pelota y le pego a un señor-dijo la pequeña mientras señalaba a su hermano que bufaba molesto y se cruzaba de brazos-en que lugar –pregunto mientras su pequeña señalaba a un lado opuesto al parque en el que se podía visualizar a un hombre de cabellos negros-ahora vengo no se vayan-dijo esta mientras camina hacia el lugar señalado en busca del objeto perdido_** ese pasaje era hermoso para sus ojos, era una parte que extrañamente estaba verde en otoño apunto de entrar al invierno, miro como los pétalos de las flores blancas de los arboles caían al piso mezcladas con unos pétalos de extraño color podría decir que negros**_ miro la pelota que se encontraba tirada en el piso la recogió pero al hacerlo sintió un aroma muy familiar que estaba cerca de ella eso la hizo sentir le hizo recordar cosas del pasado se entristeció bajo la mirada y se levanto pudo sentir la presencia de una persona tal vez era el hombre que había sido golpeado con la pelota así que solo se disculpo sin darle la cara a este y retiro del lugar pero con un gran dolor en el pecho trato de sonreír sus hijos no podían verla así, sonrió lo mas que pudo al ver a sus hijos que la esperaban con un par de niños mas mientras estaos corrían de un lado a otro, tomo asiento mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos se sentía mal ese aroma, ese olor, ese olor tan masculino tan salvaje tan de el recordó se sentía mal haber recordado a la persona que la había humillado, que la había despreciado y que ella desgraciadamente lo había amado tanto, salió de sus pensamientos al oír ese tono de su móvil que provenía de su bolso.

-no, no le digas nada yo lo hare por favor dile que no he vuelto-decía la chica mientras se aferraba un poco asustada de su vestido-esta bien hinata pero cuando piensas decírselo-sonó la otra voz de lado de la línea-yo…yo la buscare le diré la verdad pero hoy no, por favor hoy no-suplico la mujer-esta bien nos vemos dentro de un rato-si niisan-colgaron ambos se sentía tan mal al haber engañado a su mejor amiga ella sabia que siempre la buscaba mientras ella solo la evitaba, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y saco de nuevo su libro tratando de no ensuciarlo-el solo se dedicaba a verla pero su curiosidad salió a flote al ver que sus lagrimas caían rápidamente sobre un libro, un libro muy conocido para, ya que era quien lo había escrito, sonrió al ver como la chica saltaba sobresaltada tirando su libro mientras contestaba rápidamente su teléfono y bajaba la mira, era su oportunidad y no podía desaprovecharla, se acerco lentamente hacia ella, tomo el libro que se encontraba tirado y logro escuchar algo que le llamo la atención-si no te preocupes, yo le diré la verdad cuando sea el momento, sakura-chan, es mi amiga yo le diré, pero hoy no-escuchaba la voz de la mujer que se desquebrajaba así que no pudo reconocer la voz-yo también te quiero-colgó y coloco su teléfono a un lado mientras lloraba con mas fuerza-esto es tuyo-dijo el mientras le extendía el libro-uh?-dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas y levantaba la mirada para tropezarse con una mirada fría y oscura que reconoció de inmediato-¡tu!-dijo el chico mientras soltaba el libro dejándolo caer-sa…sasuke…sasu-fue lo único que pudo articular la ojiluna antes de caer al suelo


	2. a dream

"**A Dream"**

.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:*

Despertó aturdida realmente no sabía que es lo que le había pasado miro al redor del lugar para encontrarse con su antigua recamara, esa en la que habitaba en sus años de estudiante, aquel lugar que le había guardado todo su sufrimiento dentro de esas cuatro paredes pintadas de un hermosos color lila cuando ella era una pobre muchachilla, miro por todo el lugar todo estaba como ella lo había dejado, sus ropas, su escritorio, sus peluches y esas rosas tan hermosas que ella cuidaba ahora marchitas

-_intentamos cuidarlas pero parecían que solo te querían a ti_-sonó una voz varonil desde el marco de su puerta

-_otto-san_-susurro la ojiluna mientras dirigía su mirada hacia las rosas

-_hanabi quiso cuidarlas por ti sabia que tu las querías y ellas a ti, pero se marchitaron rápidamente _–_ explicó el hombre mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama de su hija haciendo que esta posara su mirada en la de el_

_-¿que me paso? ¿Por que estoy aquí?-interrogo la ojiluna mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la cabeza con un gesto adolorido, el hombre suspiro pesadamente mientras trataba de contestar las dudas de su hija_

_-al parecer te desmayaste y caíste al piso llevándote un gran golpe en la cabeza el doctor dijo que se te había subido la presión-respondió mirando fijamente a la joven que se encontraba confundida_

_-hinata, esto te ocurre frecuentemente-pregunto el hombre inseguro_

_-no, no otto-san-negó mientras bajaba la mirada preguntándose como es que había llegado ahí si se encontraba sola en el parque con sus hijos, sus hijos, se angustio por un momento donde estaban sus hijos_

_-ellos están bien no te preocupes-indico el hombre al ver su cara de preocupación al darse una idea de lo que cruzaba por su mente, suspiro alivianada ante lo dicho por su padre pero aun le quedaba una duda como había llegado ahí como es que sabían que ella se había desmayado si no había nadie mas que la pudiera auxiliar en aquel lugar_

_-como?-pregunto titubeante a su padre esperando respuesta_

_-itachi fue al parque después de hablarte por teléfono dijo que estabas acostada en una banca por un momento pensó que estabas dormida pero se acerco mas al ver tu rostro pálido llamo a los niños que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nada hasta que el llego-soltó el hombre un poco aliviado_

_-descansa, tienes que tomar reposo por hoy dormirás en esta habitación en lo que te recuperas-mascullo el hombre mientras se levantaba de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta_

_-pero itachi-contradijo esta haciendo que su progenitor detuviera su marcha_

_-el no tuvo inconveniente en que durmieras aquí esta noche, descansa mañana lo veras-contesto retomando su caminata_

_-otto-san-susurro la chica-oyasuminasai (buenas noches)_

_-oyasuminasai hija-contesto el hombre cerrando la puerta mientras sonreía_

_Miro nuevamente a su alrededor había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo que no había comido nada pero no le tomo importancia, camino débilmente hacia las rosas que se encontraban junto a su venta y las acaricio mientras tomaba los pétalos secos de estas_

_-gomen…me fui abandonándolas…prometo que eso no volverá a pasar-sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba su ventana, mientras era observada por un par de ojos negros como la noche._

_**--**_

_-yo también te quiero-colgó y coloco su teléfono a un lado mientras lloraba con mas fuerza-esto es tuyo-dijo el mientras le extendía el libro_

_-uh?-dijo la mujer mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lagrimas y levantaba la mirada para tropezarse con una mirada fría y oscura que reconoció de inmediato_

_-¡tu!-dijo el chico mientras soltaba el libro dejándolo caer_

_-sa…sasuke…sasu-fue lo único que pudo escuchar decir antes de ver como esa mujer se desplomaba cayendo directamente al piso, se quedo estático por un momento al ver a aquella mujer tirada en el piso, la pudo ver mejor que antes y para sus ojos era mas hermosa que antes, su larga cabellera suelta que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, su esbelta figura, sus enormes y perfectos pechos que se marcaban gracias a ese delicado vestido lila que traía, su piel blanca y tersa como la porcelana, ese delicado carmesí instalado en sus mejillas, quedo embelesado ante tanta belleza como podía ocurrir eso se pregunto, esa mujer era mas hermosa con el tiempo mientras el se desgastaba segundo a segundo, la tomo en sus brazos levantándola de ese frio y duro piso para acomodarla en la banca extendiendo su delicado cuerpo en esta, no sabia que hacer, la tenia ahí aquella mujer que le había traicionado amargando su vida completamente, que debería hacer, debía esperar a que ella despertara o llevarla a un hospital,_

_¿Qué?, _

_se maldecía internamente una parte de el había deseado por mucho tiempo volverla a ver pero ahora que la tenia enfrente a su merced no se le ocurrió nada, se acerco lentamente a ella no sabia exactamente lo que hacia pero no le importaba camino un poco mas hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella avanzo un poco mas pero sintió que pisaba algo bajo su mirada y ahí se encontraba su libro, lo cogió con las manos mientras limpiaba la portada de este, se quedo pensando en unos momentos como ella leía detenidamente ese libro, ese libro que el había escrito, se había preguntado si ella lo había seguido en sus lecturas o si lo admiraba sin darse cuenta que era el, sonrío ante tal idea aparto la vista de este para posarla en ella se veía tan tranquila, su rostro tan angelical se acerco nuevamente extendió una de sus manos con el punto de llegar a rozar sus delicadas mejillas cuando escucho voces y se oculto entre los arbustos._

_-donde estará_

Oía la voz de un hombre, esa voz era de su hermano, se quedo petrificado, era el, vio como el se acercaba a ella, quizás la reconoció, se auto convencía, pero después ya no estaba seguro pues vio como la cargaba con tal delicadeza que se sorprendió, en un momento su cuerpo se lleno de rabia al ver como este rozaba la puntas de sus dedos el delicado y angelical rostro de la chica, acomodando sus largos y oscuros cabellos detrás de sus orejas en ese momento quiso salir y arrojarse sobre el por tal atrevimiento sabiendo que es casado, apretó fuertemente sus puños iba hacerlo sin importarle nada cuando una pequeña vocecita interrumpió su acto dejándolo estupefacto

_-otto-san que tiene okasan-_pregunto la pequeña pelinegra con la que había chocado por la mañana en el aeropuerto

-_ "otto-san que tiene okasan"-_

"_Okasan"_

_Ahí estaban esas malditas palabras nuevamente torturándolo, como si lo que hubiese visto y escuchado no hubiese sido suficiente, rodo nuevamente enredándose en sus sabanas no había podido dormir desde "eso" su cabeza le dolía, parecía ser martillada con cada imagen, rápidamente se levanto de su cama tomo sus ropas y salió del lugar teniendo solo una cosa en la cabeza "tengo que aclarar las cosas", bajo de su cuarto tomo las llaves de su casa que se encontraban en una mesita en medio del living y camino rápidamente azotando la puerta bruscamente, miro hacia el frente donde se encontraba el bello jardín de su madre, bueno ya no tan bello pero al menos se veía decente gracias a su amiga sakura que se había encargado de su casa todo el tiempo en que estuvo ausente, camino en medio de este hasta llegar al gran portón de la mansión, salió y encontró su coche por un momento quiso subirse a el pero pensó que era innecesario pues su destino solo quedaba en un par de manzanas antes, camino serenamente mirando el oscuro cielo que esa noche era iluminado por la hermosa luna que estaba en su punto máximo de esplendor, haciéndolo recordar esas grandes orbes platinadas de esa persona tan amada paran el, entonces camino mas rápido con el único objetivo de volverla a ver, no supo ni como ni cuando pero ya estaba ahí, enfrente de la gran mansión hyuuga, brillando con todo su esplendor, una casa de diseños japoneses antiguos, con arboles de sakura adornando la entrado con sus pequeños pétalos t enredaderas de flores blancas y violetas asomándose por las bardas y por si fuera poco la hermosa luna de octubre, las luces estaban apagadas eso a el no le importaba en todo ese tiempo el ya se había hecho amigo de la oscuridad y vivía con ella, trepo la barda como hace tiempo recorrió el jardín sin hacer el mínimo ruido como si de un ladrón se tratase, recorrió la mansión hasta que llego al pie de un balcón donde se encontraba un árbol de sakuras se trepo en el frondoso árbol y después se coloco en una rama cercana al balcón sin provocar el mínimo ruido, escucho como cerraban la ventana y pudo observarla a ella era tan hermosa mas con el reflejo de la luna, espero un rato para ver si podía escuchar o percibir a alguien mas pero no había ningún ruido solo podía percibir su respiración algo entre cortada sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco y salto sobre balcón y abrió la ventana sigilosamente._

_Sintió una oleada inmensa de frio que recorría por toda su columna hasta llegar a su cabeza, hacia tanto frio que empezó a temblar de este, sentía como el vaho salía de su boca chocando con la palma de su mano, sus labios estaban completamente fríos y repentinamente estaban cambiando de color de rosa a un ligero morado, despertó pesadamente esa sensación era extrema y su cuerpo se congelaba segundo a segundo con los fuertes y fríos vientos de octubre que avecinaban la llegada del cálido invierno para ella su época favorita, abrió los ojos con pesadez miro a su alrededor y encontró el defecto había dejado la ventana abierta, momento, ella no había dejado la ventana que recordara o si, no lo sabia realmente, como estaba mal de seguro pensó el haberla cerrado, lentamente fue quitando las delicadas sabanas color marfil de su cuerpo, para poder apoyar sus pies en la suave alfombra camino torpemente por la oscuridad hacia la ventana y se detuvo un instante a observar esa hermosa luna que resplandecía ese enorme e infinito manto oscuro, de repente una corriente ligera atravesó por su ventana llevándole a su olfato un aire aromático salvaje, una esencia que ella conocía mientras varios pétalos de sakura tocaban su rostro , abrió abruptamente al reconocer ese aroma que había percibido ,ese aroma de ese hombre, ese aroma tan de el, "sasuke", susurro mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho como si algo le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón, se reprendió por estar pensando en el corrió la ventana cerrándola definitivamente para que ese olor se marchara dio media vuelta pero al hacerlo se topo con una sombra oscura muy grande que la tomaba por la cintura quiso gritar pero eres demasiado tarde sus labios eran sellados por los de esa sombre tan misteriosa, sus labios eran tan suaves, exquisitos, deliciosos , tenían algo adictivo se podría decir, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con unas orbes tan negras como el carbón, una piel tan pálida como la nieve y unos cuantos mechones oscuros como la noche "i…i…" quiso hablar pero la sombra de nuevo la detuvo con un beso apasionado, dulce pero apasionado, lento pero exigente sus labios ya no bastaban el exigía mas que esos delicados labios, mordió el labio inferior de esta mientras ella entreabría un poco sus labios dándole paso a este para que su lengua explorara cada espacio de su cavidad sin prejuicios , mientras tanto brazos se colgaban del cuello del, y el abrazaba con mas fuerza atrayéndola de una manera posesiva hacia su cuerpo haciendo rozar suspicazmente sus sexos haciéndolo sentir totalmente extasiado, sin separase de ese beso que aun no rompían fueron caminando lentamente hacia la cama se detuvieron mas no querían separarse pero sus cuerpos les exigían oxigeno para tranquilizar su respiración, tomo sus pequeños hombro con sus frías manos recorriendo lentamente con los dedos los delgados tirantes de su camisón dejándolo en el suelo y a ella solo en ropa interior, la cargo en brazos y la recostó suavemente como si ella fuese el tesoro mas grande del mundo se inclino para besarla, suavemente para después morder sus labios, mientras sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo de rincón a rincón sin dejar algún espacio libre, Hinata sintió sus manos bajando sinuosamente hacia sus pechos, tocando sus curvas, mientras besaba hambrientamente una y otra vez su boca como si no fuese suficiente, poco a poco fue despojándose de cada una de sus ropas hasta solo que dar en bóxers, haciendo que su piel rozara una y otra vez haciendo de esto un movimiento embrujador radiante tanto que se quemaba en el, sintiéndose mas vulnerable al tacto de la mujer que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo, poco a poco fue deslizando una de sus manos hasta su sexo delineo cada parte de aquella braguita que traía puesta para después inspeccionar por dentro tocando ya la humedad intimidad de esta esto lo excitaba de sobremanera lentamente fue masajeando el clítoris y las demás partes dándole un placer mas allá de lo imaginable, poco a poco fue adentrando uno de su dedos moviéndolo astutamente dentro de ella sintiendo ese liquido blanquecino bajar des pues el segundo y el tercero haciendo gemir a la mujer de verdadero placer haciéndola arquearse y sus pechos saltaran de adelante hacia atrás quedando embrujado por el movimiento no resistió mas y la despojo de sus ultimas prendas arrancándolas salvajemente sin que ella se opusiera, beso bestialmente su labios una y otra vez para después bajar con su lengua hacia su cuello hundiéndose en ese sabor exquisito bajando lentamente la atura de sus pechos saboreándolos y mordiéndolos dejando marcas sobre estos que la hacían gemir deliberadamente, bajo hasta su plano vientre dejando rastro de su saliva hasta llegar a su ombligo rodeándolo para después bajar hasta su intimidad lamiendo y mordiendo cada parte de esta haciéndola llegar a un punto máximo de placer el paraíso se podría decir, entrelazo sus dedos con su sedosos cabellos pidiéndole cada vez mas, mas de ese goce que no podía contener, decidió que ya estaba preparada que ahora si iba a terminar su trabajo quería escuchar mas de esos gritar que eran música para sus oídos quería sentirla quería absolutamente todo de ella, se separo con la respiración entre cortada de ella abrió sus piernas y se coloco entre ellas la miro una y otra vez recorriendo su cuerpo si querer perder ningún detalle de ella miro esas orbes perladas que tanto le gustaban fue subiendo poco a poco como si de un gato se tratase hasta la altura de sus labios poso un delicado beso sobre la comisura de estos para después entrar en ella de un solo golpe provocando un sonoro gemido que fue silenciado por sus labios después de adentrarse en ella de una manera casi brusca fue moviéndose lentamente una y otra vez mientras ella solo gemía de placer y con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas de este, perdió el control definitivamente eso ya no era suficiente el quería mas le cogió las caderas con fuerza y entró en ella, su boca ansiosa busco sus labios mientras se hundía en ella una y otra vez con embestidas largas y profundas, sintiendo el fuego en su interior alimentarse más y más, hasta que por fin cayeron rendidos, nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones en una sola noche , en unas cuantas horas, gozo cada minuto que estaba con el, ese hombre cabellos negros que se encontraba abrazándola de una manera posesiva como si ella quisiera escaparse de sus brazos pero de una manera lo entendía así que se acurruco mas a su pecho y colgaba sus brazos sobre su cuello poco a poco se coloco a la altura de su rostro, que acaricio suavemente cada mejilla que se encontraba ardiente de su "ejercicio" para después colocar sus labios sobre este dándole un tierno beso_

"te amo itachi" susurro mientras escondida su rostro en el cuello de este

"no…sasuke…solo sasuke…tu me amas, solo a mi"

Respondió este mientras la chica se sobresaltaba y se alejaba de el retrocediendo inconscientemente hasta caer al piso totalmente_**aterrorizada,** mientras el solo se acercaba a ella y la luz de la luna tocaba su delicado rostro, sorprendiendo a la chica una vez mas cayendo en una oscuridad mientras en su mente negaba una y otra vez a la cruda realidad…_

**.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･ ✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎･✿.｡.:***

Etto gomen si es que no les gusto mi intento de lemon ya que es el primero que escribo y gracias por los tres primeros rewies de **gesy, princezzhina-dark hikaru-ringo**

Me conformo con ellos gracias por su apoyo tres a nada me es suficiente aun que si medio deprime je pero no voy a morir por eso bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus rewies aunque digan que es un asco o estén bonito los acepto menos los insultos esos si no los tolero bueno yo los dejo matta ne

A si aquí les dejo las direcciones de unas páginas donde tengo otros fics míos en imperio nipon solo coloquen en la barra de buscar el nombre del fic si no tienen cuenta y si la tienen ya saben jeje (obvio, estoy como uchiha-*hyuga he no se dejen engañar n_n)

El primero se llama

1ºamor a oscuras-sasuhina-

2ºUn amor de tres-Sasuhinanaru-

Espero le den una leidita y comenten si les gusto para subirlos aquí también


End file.
